


WHAT!!!!!

by Jess18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Isaac and Stiles are mates, John Knows, Pregnant Stiles, The Pack Doesn't Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess18/pseuds/Jess18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pack find something about stiles<br/>i'm sorry if this summary suck ass enjoy and comment please</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["How to Parent Werewolf Cubs"?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044526) by [Tomopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi). 



> this is my first work i'm really sorry if it's crap or whatever and there's a problem tell me in the comments and i really did this work cause there are not a lot of female stiles with Isaac or anyone else in the pack so i did this so enjoy and a hope you like really

Hey! Stilinski are you gaining weight?

Stiles looks up to see Jackson and the pack, Jackson is looking at her like she is some kind potato, and the pack is in shock on how forward Jackson question was and stiles was glaring daggers, she also saw how Lydia smacked Jackson on the head and Scott punches him on the arm while Derek was scowling and glaring at Jackson,

Excuse me? What"

And that is Mrs.McCall steps in and stop whatever my happen and she looks down at stiles and feels the guilt of what she is about to say to her.

Honey, I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you 'what Jackson said is true you have been gaining a lot of weight sweetheart' Mrs.McCall finishes speaking and looks a bit guilty for what she said but she is gaining weight and we are worry at she might not feel well she looks at the pack for help or support when Derek also steps in but was interrupted by Stiles laughing like a maniac and she holding herself together but keeps bursting out laughing the pack looks at her she finally broke.

She was about to say something when the door burst open to see John and Isaac caring groceries stiles immediately but was stop by Isaac growling at her and tell her to stop helping so she huffs and seats down pouting Isaac smiles and give her I quick peck on the lips.

'Soo what happened when I was gone' Isaac said

Stiles started laughing again Isaac and John looked at confusing they look to the pack and they avoided eye contact.

'They told me I was fat'

Both men were up on their feet and about to argue when Jackson said 'why are you guys getting mad for its true- Jackson brutally interrupted was cause Isaac was pushing him up against I wall fangs and claws out.

And again interrupted by another maniac laugh Isaac looked to see Stiles laughing almost out of breath Isaac let go of Jackson and went to his mate and looked at her with concern.

Peter was the one to shut everyone up all eyes were on him Stiles was giggling a little Peter just glare at her she stop and looked at everyone they were all looking at her she wanted to laugh again but didn't of course.

'Can someone explain to us what is so damn fucking funny about this situation' Lydia said in a very angry and confuse tone everyone nodded

'Isaac honey I think they don't know' Stiles said very amused Isaac looked at her confused when he realize what she meant he smiled at her widely.

'What do you mean we don't know what Batgirl' Erica says not amuse at all Boyd look very irritated, Derek was still scowling and losing his patients,Scott looked like a confuse and hurt puppy,Allison and Lydia were trying not to yell at her,Peter was well being Peter but it also looked like he didn't know either and it irritated him and Melissa was more and more confuse has to what the hell is going on, it was all too funny that I'm trying not to laugh again and now so is Isaac and the more they wait for the more they looked pissed.

'Wow I thought you werewolf were smarter than this I expected more from you, Lydia, Peter butIguess I was wrong'.

What are you talking about Stiles?

Isaac interrupted for her to answer, 'She is saying, Scott, that all you guys are a werewolf and all of you are also idiots no offense Ms.McCall but it's the truth'. Isaac said it simple he started seating down at the recliner and Stiles joining, seating on his lap really happy.

Everyone looked shocked for what Stiles and Isaac said the sheriff was just confused, but then realize and laugh also and just continue with his deeds Melissa was, even more, shock than the rest so when someone broke the silence she was startled by Derek's voice

What the hell are you two talking about?

Isaac rolled his eyes and toke a big sigh pinching the bridge of his nose and simply said 'That for werewolf you guy's can't simply use your enhanced senses and are really being idiots right now.'

'Hey watch it Lahey and you are still not making any sense' Jackson responded angrily at Isaac almost ready to start a fight Isaac would have gladly take the offer but when the Sheriff step in.

'Can you kids just stop the teasing and tell them please i do have plans you know ' Sheriff said very tiredly

when the pack look at the couple for answer Isaac was about to speak when Stiles screamed in pain everybody looked at and Isaac was the first to go over her looking at her very worry she screamed very loudly, the pack is hovering around her with also worry in the eyes even Peter of all people, ' Stiles baby are you okay' she nods and starts breathing normally and smiled to her boyfriend.

everyone started worrying more and more and wanted to take her to the hospital or to Deaton they were so freaking out and she was totally getting angry.

'SHUT UP'

The pack finally shut up everyone looks to her standing almost in the middle of the room hands on her hip and looking frustrated.

'I'M PREGNANT WITH TWINS' THERE HAPPY

The pack was started laughing so hard they almost ran out of breath Erica says ' nice one batgirl your being really hilarious' everyone was laughing but then stop when there heard the 2 little thumps and wide eye at the couple the 3 humans in the room all look at the wolves and Allison says 'why did everyone stop laughing' as she toke in everyone shock face she realize is really true.

WHAT!!

Scott yells looking sad and hurts like we just kicked him repeatedly. and then he says ' why didn't you tell me Stiles you're my best friend ' then came Lydia and corrected him 'correction why didn't you tell us especially me were a pack thought you trusted us ' everyone nodded.

Well i thought you guys knew, well since you guys are werewolf's I would have thought you guys would use your little werewolf mojo senses and stuff and as for the humans well if Scott knew of course he would have told Allison or Ms.McCall, I'm sorry Scott for not telling you I just thought you guys with protectiveness and protect the witch of the pack and also the time I stayed in the loft you all came in a big hurry to check up on cause you guys heard two strange heartbeats and came to me to protect me.

Stiles looked down to her swollen belly and smiled fondly and started rubbing circles, Isaac came right behind her and placed his hand on her's they looked up at one another and smiled happily and both looked to the pack.

They all look at the happy couple in the room and then they all stared at Stiles swollen belly just stared at it for a couple minutes until Boyd broke the silence.

'So how far along are you?' Boyd asks still staring at her stomach.

Stiles answer, 'i'm 7 month' along she said happily.

they all still looked shocked until Lydia, Allison, nd Erica all scream in joy, everyone attention went to all three girls and saw them jump up and down half the pack stare in confusion.

Allison was the first to speak 'OMG we need to buy clothes for them wait, do you to know the sex of twin'. That got everyone attention everyone now was waiting for answer 

'They both are going to be cute little girls' Isaac said very proudly puffing his chest out.

And now Lydia ' We are so going shopping tomorrow and do not worry a single thing I'm paying for every little thing I am the aunt' Lydia said tossing her hair over her shoulder looking determine.

'We're going to dress them up so cute and badass I'm just going to love them so much' Erica said so happy and already thinking of all outfits there going to buy the girls.

That's when Derek step in ' Do not worry about any expenses I will deal with them' Derek says.

But we co-

Stiles was cut off by the alpha's hand indicating her to stop talking ' It's fine stiles both of you are pack, and I'm the alpha I'm supposed to take care of the packmates even if it's financial' Derek said with a final good stare and went back to the door frame.

The pack was all smiling until be all sobbing and we looked to see Ms.McCall crying we both came up to her place a comforting hand on her back. She looked up and smiled big and said. ' Oh god I'm going to be a grandmother' she said it smiling and placing a hand on Stiles's stomach rubbing and feeling a small kick and right there that did it for her now she wrecked the Sheriff had to guide her to the couch.

Stiles started laughing with tears in her eyes god she loved her pack so so much she thought. she looked up to see her mate looking at her fondly he leaned down and kissed her on the lips it was slow and meaningful. He looked into does whiskey colored eyes does same eyes that he gets lost every morning that he gets to wake up next to his beautiful mate.

_**THE END.** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know if to make a sequel or something you guy tell me and i might still do isaac/stiles for now  
> for me i i think the ending is a little bad a really don't know


End file.
